The Son of Neptune
by hopefuldemi-god
Summary: Jason,Piper,Leo,Annabeth have set out to find the Roman Camp and Percy.The Romans don't know who the Greeks are and they know not to like them, but Percy is the only one who seems to like them. Trust is on the line.
1. All aboard the Agro II

**I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian Series nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus Series.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: All Aboard the Argo <em>II<em>

Jason

_6 months earlier_

Jason had just finish saying what had been nagging him throughout the whole meeting. Percy Jackson was at the Roman Camp and the Romans weren't as nice as the Greeks. He knew that for sure.

_6 months later_

Piper

The Argo _II _was finished, thanks to Leo and his siblings. The details were amazing and I was pretty sure that if Hephaestus were never born, we probably wouldn't have the electronics we have today. I made a mental note in my mind that I would thank him in the future. Still in awe with the ship I didn't notice Chiron come until he cleared his throat for everyone's attention.

"The ship is done. Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Leo, you shall set sail tomorrow. Have a good nights rest and be well prepared mentally and physically," He said, "And thank you Leo and your siblings for building this ship that will bring Percy back. Annabeth, don't have doubt. Even if he doesn't remember anything I sure that he is remembering bits of his past right now…"

Annabeth nodded. Her stormy gray eyes were twinkling now, and she stood up straighter than she had in since I arrived at camp. It was as if a burden was removed from her shoulders. The conch horn blew to signal dinnertime. Everyone started to file out but I caught Annabeth's shoulder.

"Annabeth…" I said.

"Yea?" She said turning to face me.

"Are you afraid of what will happen when we go to the Roman Camp?" I asked.

"Yea. Percy. What if he found another girl there? What if he remembered me a little but didn't care about me?" Her mind seemed to be asking a million questions.

"Same here. What if Jason had a girlfriend there? What if they kissed? What if…" I was cut off by Annabeth's voice.

"How about this? If they do have girlfriends we'll stand strong." Annabeth said. Her gaze was far away, and I could tell she was thinking about Percy.

I nodded my agreement then we both walked to the dinning pavilion. I was glad to have an actual good meal because I was sure that the only thing I was going to have on the Argo II was tofu burgers. I kept peaking looks at Jason. He was sitting alone at the Zeus table and I wanted to sit with him, but I had to sit at my own table. The rest of the night flew by and before I even knew it I was in bed and drifting of to sleep.

Annabeth

I woke up to the sound of crying.

"Annabeth? Time to," Sniffle, "wake up." It was Rachie. The youngest Athena child out of all of us. I opened my eyes. There were two balloons on each side of my bed. My siblings all stood at the foot of my bed. Rachie was sitting cross-legged on my bed.

"Ummm. What's going on?" I asked.

"It's a farewell party," Rachie said her eyes full of tears.

"Farewell? You guys, I'm only gonna be gone a couple of days or weeks. No need to get upset," I said.

"Yea, but. We'll miss you." Malcolm stepped forward.

"Yeah, okay. Its like I'll be here but I'll be super silent." I said. _Why were they doing this for me? I'm not special. Its just like when I leave for regular quests. _I looked at everyone's faces, then a sickening feeling filled my stomach. _They probably don't think I'll come back alive. The giants. That's why._

"I'll be back. I promise. Probably with injuries but I _will_ be back. You know me. I won't stop till I succeed. And I will. Okay?" I brought Rachie into my lap.

"Okay." They all said.

"Now I got to get ready and eat." I handed Rachie to Malcolm, "You're in charge Malcolm."

"Aye, aye, madam!"

Leo

Building the ship was a piece of cake (ok, that's a lie. It took 6 months!) but navigating the ship...I could tell something would go wrong. If we crash-landed onto the sea, Percy the son of Posiedon, wouldn't be there to help us and Jason wouldn't be able to help us all from dying.

"BOO!" a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Piper.

"Hey." I said.

"Your amazing." She said.

"How so, beauty queen?" Piper cringed at the nickname.

"You built a ship. It would probably take a year to build a regular ship but six months. You did it in six months." I could tell she was impressed. I had that affect on people.

"I know. I'm just that good. Don't try to change me. I'm just way to awesome for that." I smiled. Piper pulled out three boxes from her pocket. They looked like really tiny presents.

"A gift? For me? You shouldn't have. No, actually you should have." I reached forward to grab the boxes.

"Its not for you,dimwit. Its my luggage. Hecate's cabin helped me miniaturize it. She did it for all of us. Remember?" Piper said looking very annoyed.

"Oh, yeah. Sure i do. Miniaturize. Yep. Uh-huh. Oh look, Jason and Annabeth are coming." The last part was true. They both came from different parts but eventually they caught up to each other and started speed-walking.

I told Piper that I would at the steering wheel. **(is that what you call it? Not really sure.)**

Percy

I felt a chill go down my spine. I was in the middle of a sword fight with Bobby, son of Mars. I put down my sword.

"They're coming," I said. I had no idea what i was saying, but i knew someone was coming. To this camp. The camp i knew I didn't belong to.

"Who's coming?" Bobby asked. He also put down his sword. I looked up at him.

"The Greeks." I muttered.

Jason

I rushed out my cabin, my belongings in my pocket thanks to the Hecate cabin. I raced towards Leo's ship. I was late. 20 minutes late. I know, you must be thinking, _Don't guys take a shorter time to get ready than girls?_ I was going to be on-time but I had a surprise visit.

_Flashback-_

_I put my mini-boxes into my belongings then picked up a sweater just in case._

_BOOM! My room felt like it was rocking back and forth._

_I looked around to see my sister, Thalia, sitting on her bunk._

_"Thalia? Hey, um.."I tried to finish._

_"Why am I here? To say my goodbyes." She said._

_"So, Jason, i just want to wish you luck and that you come back. I don't need to lose you again. And when you see Percy, tell him that Thalia wishes him luck and that I say hi." She stood up and walked over to me._

_"Got it." I said, pointing to my brain._

_"Good,"she smiled, "Here. You'll need this." She handed me a necklace with a 3-demensional lighting bolt,__"Press it and you'll get energy. If you tug on it, I'll be right by your side to help you. Give this owl to Annabeth. Give this dove to Piper. Give this trident to Percy. Give this hammer to Leo. I'll give you the other 2 necklaces when you find the people who will be coming. I wanted to give them to you now but Artemis has them." She handed me the same necklaces as mine, but with different signs._

_"Awww. I thought I was the only one!" I whimpered._

_"You'll be the only one who can contact me. And plus, everyone will run out of energy and the giants will crush you. I don't think you'll want that to happen." I hugged Thalia. It felt good to have someone of my family back, but soon I would be leaving._

_"Thanks so much." I hugged her tighter._

_"Your...squishing...me. Hard...to...breath." Oops. I released Thalia and she smiled._

_"Bye Jason. I wish you luck." And just like that, she shimmered then disappeared. I just saw her and now I was going into battle. Isnt this a pleasant day. Battle? I looked at my watch then raced out the room, one hand full of necklaces, the other with a sweater. _

_End Flashback_

I was jarred back into reality when i bumped right into Annabeth.

"Sorry," I said scrambling to help her up.

"Its okay. What do you have there?" She pointed her chin toward the necklaces. I pulled out the owl one and handed it to her.

"Gift from Thalia, press it and you'll get more energy." I said as I watched her put it on.

"We should go." I said. We both ran toward the dock where bunches of cabins were standing, Chiron was at the front.

We skirted around the crowd then made our way up a ladder that lead to a deck where Piper was standing.

Piper

Seeing the crowd made me nervous. Yea, I know i've been with them for 6 months now but... Can't a girl get frightened when she was going to die? I saw Jason and Annabeth bounding up the stairs leading to where I was.

"Hi Piper." Jason said, "This is for you." He handed me a dove necklace.

"Thanks. But why?" I asked. Secretly i was sooo happy inside! I mean he gave me a present. Did that mean he liked me?

"Its from Thalia. Press it and you'll get a burst of new energy." Oh...from Thalia. Not that I didn't like Thalia or anything...she was cool. But probably didn't like me. Man!

"Cool. Thanks. Annabeth, you got one too?" She nodded.

"And Leo?" I asked.

"Yea. So is Percy. Which reminds me." He took out another necklace. It had the symbol of a trident. Jason handed it to Annabeth,"Here. I might lose it."

Annabeth thanked him then put it on. She said it was for safe keeping.

Percy

"Greeks," Bobby spat,"Who are Greeks? Their name... it makes me angry."

"Greeks are..." I thought for a moment, trying to remember,"Greeks are just like Romans. But they have different gods and goddesses. Same powers but different names and appearences. Greeks are not that warlike. They are more eathern. They would go down to land and have a kid with a mortal. Just like the Romans. They are just like us but more civilizied." Saying this brought back memories. Memories I didn't know I had and some memories from how I got here. Sitting with Jane and Micheal in class. Being rushed out of school by Bobby and to Camp Legion before anything bad could happen to us. Lupa testing me. Then past memories. Losing my mom, dragging a satyr named Grover through the borders of camp. Meeting a centaur named Chiron. A girl named Annabeth telling me I drooled when I slept. Meeting a girl named Thalia who just came back from being a tree. Then the battle between Kronos. Kissing a girl named Annabeth. Becoming...then it stopped.

"Becoming what?" I said aloud.

"Huh?" Bobby asked, "What happened?"

"I remember...Little bits. But i remember most of what happened. But what happened after Thalia? Something is missing. I can feel it." I lowered my head, thinking intently.

"Let's bring you to Lupa." Bobby pulled me by my arm to the Main Central House. He opened the door then walked into Lupa's room.

"Lupa... Percy remembers his past. He's also talking about some Greeks coming. And he knows what they are. He seems to like them...but I don't. I don't know why, but i just don't like them." Bobby rushed through his explaination and Lupa, a grey wolf that you really don't want to mess with, stared at him, not blinking.

"Mhmm." Was all Lupa said.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

Lupa looked at me, "Percy is right. The Greeks are coming."

"But why? How?" Bobby seemed irritated now.

Lupa growled Bobby,"The prophecy. They are coming because of the prophecy. How they are coming? I am not sure. But I am guessing it is by boat because of where we are located. Get rest. Tell them that. But make sure they fight and train as hard as ever, what is to come is something they have never experienced before."

Piper

"Farewell. I wish you all good luck. Don't give up hope. Contact me when you need help. I believe in you," Chiron was speaking, his loud voice vibrating against the boat.

"Isn't that right, campers?" Murmured responses came.

"Good. Come back alive." Chiron waved as an Apollo camper cut the rope that was keeping the boat from sailing away, lose.

Leo

The crowd was cheering and yelling us luck. Annabeth, Piper and Jason came to where I was.

I flipped up the switch that said: Air mode. I then flipped up another ship that said: Autopilot mode.

"Here." Jason's voice said from behind me. I turned around and came face to face with a necklace that had a 3-demensional hammer on it.

"I'm not all that into necklaces. You can take it back." I said to Jason.

"It's from Thalia," he said. Thalia? Thalia! She gave me a present? Wow. She was just my type, someone who I knew was out of my league and wouldn't date me. Thalia was a hunter so, no dating.

"Thalia, huh? I'll take it. What's it for anyway?" I grabbed the necklace from Jason and slipped it on.

"To give you more energy. Thalia said that we might lose energy and that she didn't want the giants to crush us. I got one, Piper got one, Annabeth got one, and Percy will get one." Jason said.

"What about the others?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"Oh. Thalia said that Artemis has it and will give it to us when we have the other members." Jason looked around. Something was going on that he wasn't telling me.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Please review. Tell me if you want me continue or if you hate this. I don't really care. I just want to know how i'm doing.<strong>

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**P.S. i'll post up the next chapter soon.**


	2. A twist in hope

**THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED ON MY FIRST CHAPTER. I thought it was gunna be suckish and stuff...but it wasn't! So yay for that!**

**This chapter might be suckish...i was running out of ideas and my mind was focsused on passing my finals. But finals ended so the next chapter will be good.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A twist of hope<p>

Jason

I was hiding something. I know what your thinking. But would you tell your friends that they built a ship for nothing. When they got to the Roman Camp they were going to be disappointed. I should tell them, or else they might have it said in a different way.

"Guys," I said turning to the group,"I have to tell you something. Its about the Roman Camp and our quest." I patted the ground and sat down, motioning the others to do the same.

"The Romans aren't friendly," I said once they were all seated in a circle,"They wouldn't care if we came to them asking for help. They would just tell us to buzz off. Or worse. They would kill us. They don't believe in help unless they know everything about it."

"But I have a plan," I looked at Piper,"I remember that the Venus Cabin don't have the ability to charmspeak. So thats where you come in Piper. If you can persuad the campers and Lupa into believing that we are all in danger then, you're our only hope. And Percy. He must be remembering too. Little bits and pieces. He might be able to help us convince them. But Piper if it doesn't work, I have some friends that I know will help."

"What if Percy doesn't help?" Leo glanced at Annabeth.

"He will. Trust me. Its his fatal flaw. He would help. Especially if he's starting to remember." Annabeth glared at Leo.

"What? I'm just saying. The Romans could have changed here." Leo held his hands up in surrender.

"I don't think so. He probably doesn't feel at home there. Just like I did. And he probably still does with the Romans." I said.

"Well. I like the plan. It'll work. Hopefully." It was the first time Piper had spoken since who took a seat.

BOOM! We all looked at each other and stood up. Monsters.

BOOM! A fireball hurled through the air and hit the deck next to us. We all scattered. Dodging fireballs and trying to think of a plan.

Leo

We were only 3 miles away from camp when we got attacked (Jet booster) by a monster. Specifaclyy cannibals. The fireball throwing giants. Not as mean and tall as the giants we are going to face but still nasty. The only ones that were only a few feet away from me were Piper and Jason.

"Leo!" Annabeth screamed from farther away than I imagined.

"Yea?" I screamed back.

"You and Jason. You're the only ones that can help. If only Thalia were here. She could help." Annabeth said, running towards me.

"No problem." Jason said. He grabbed his necklace then pressed it.

"Jason I don't think you need energy now, we just..." My voice trailed off. The air next to Jason shimmered and Thalia appeared.

"You called?" Thalia asked.

"Thalia!," Annabeth hugged her then let go,"Were facing cannibals. We need your help. If you and Jason can make it rain then Leo can catch the fireballs and send it to their owners. Me and Piper will cause an distraction. Piper can charmspeak them and while she's doing that I'll try to help you kill them."

"Hey, Thalia." Piper smiled.

"Hey, Piper. How's it been?" Thalia asked.

"Good. So everyone ready?" Piper asked taking her time to look at everyone.

"Yea," we all said.

Jason and Thalia ran to were the cannibals were. Piper and Annabeth did the same too. I summoned fire to my hand and ran into battle.

Thalia and Jason were standing as far away from the cannibals, Jason had his sword pointed to the sky and Thalia was doing the same. Dark clouds formed over the clear blue sky. Lightning crackled and rain came down.

"Is this good Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

"Yea." came Annabeth's reply. Piper stepped toward two cannibals. A pink aura surronding her. She had done this before on our last quest, but it was stronger now and more bright. Even I had to stare.

"Leo!" Annabeth snapped. I shook my head then re-lit my hand.

Piper

Great. Just great. I was still thinking about the necklaces. I wish it was from Jason. It would have been so romantic. Whoa. Wait a minute. I am definitley sounding like the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Leo!" Annabeth yelled somewhere off to my right. Oh yea. The fight. I calmed my nerves and thought of love. The way of loved...the way i LIKED Jason. The way his eyes sparkle. How he tries to help. With that, a pink aura surronded me. I stepped toward two cannibals.

"Pretty girl," one said.

"Very pretty. Must be really good to eat!" the other one said.

"You won't eat me!" I said. The cannibals looked at each other then stayed still. I grabbed my dagger from my belt then plunged them both into the heart, one after the other. By now Jason and Thalia were making rain come down, at first a slight drzzle then in a few minutes it was pouring. The cannibals' stared at their fireballs that weren't fireballs anymore. We all gathered around the cannibals. The rain stopped so now the sky was turning back to its original color.

"Uh-oh. This not good." Said one of them holding a regular golden dodgeball.

"Ya, ya. Not good. Not good." Another said. Apparently stupidity ran in the family.

"Not..." Another one started to say.

"Oh my gods!" I screamed then plunged my dagger into three of them.

"What was that about Piper?" Annabeth asked.

"They were getting on my nerves. Saying the same thing over and over and over again." I said straighting my shirt. Jason was slicing through cannibals. Leo was setting fire to the others. Annabeth rushed into battle and did flips and jumps, getting every cannibal she spotted in perfect aim. Thalia was using two knives. I stepped carefully, avoiding slices and slashes and headed to a group of 4 cannibals.

"Hello," I said,"Would you like to kill me?" My pink aura was surronding me and I had a smile plastered on my face.

"No. To pretty of a girl," one said. I stabbed him.

"Brother! You kill my brother!" a blue-and-black colored cannibal said.

"Sorry, my hand must've slipped." I shrugged and then plunged my dagger into him. 2 down, 2 to go. I karated kicked the one on the left and punched the one on the right in the gut. I brought my dagger down on the left and he turned into sand, then was caught up by the wind. I turned and sliced the last one in half, when it was doubled over, clutching its stomach. I wiped a my forehead. I could hear the fight behind me. I turned around and almost all the cannibals were gone. Only 2 stood left. I forgot the ship had been moving until it swayed to one side. Annabeth put on her invisibility cap and disappeared. The next minute one of the 2 cannibals was blown to dust. Leo lit his hand up and ket throwing fireballs at the last cannibal, but there wasn't any effect. Jasono surged forward and sliced off the cannibal's arm, but that didn't even faze him. It started to grow back again.

"Ha!,"the cannibal said,"You are no match for me! I am the strongest, I am the best can-" it stopped short...

"Mommy,"it said and in the middle of the cannibal's shirt was Annabeth's knife and the cannibal was gone.

"Deja-vu. I did the same thing with Percy." She said.

"Woo-hoo. We showed those cannibals whose boss!" Leo exclaimed.

"Leo, how fast is this ship going?" I asked.

"150 mph. Why?" He answered.

"Remember on the quest, when you were flying and Jason seemed to have this longing to a spot we passed over?"

"Yea.."

"Sorry to interupt, but I have to get going. When you guys get to that Roman Camp, get me. I want to see who they think they are. Bye,"Thalia said, then disappeared.

"Bye Thalia," we all said.

"So what were you saying,"Annabeth said.

"Well, if we take the same route we did to get to the Wolf House, do you think that's were the Roman Camp is?" I continued.

Annabeth's brain seemed to be going a million miles per second, "Yea...,"she said nodding.

"Okay. Jason? Are you okay?" I asked, forgetting that he was there.

"Yea.. just thinking about what you said. If we were to go the same route, then yea." He looked up at all of us.

"Got. I'll steer our course to the Wolf House. You guys should get some sleep." Leo said.

"But..." Jason said.

"No buts, I'll call you when I think we are going the right way. Now sleep." Leo said.

Annbeth, Jason and I made our way to the rooms. My room was a magnificent. The bed was like a princesses bed, with the veil and everything. The rug was a picture of Aphrodite coming from sea-foam. She was wearing a long elegant white dress, and she was in her natural form. The walls were different. One had a sunset on it, another had a rainbow. One had flowers blooming. The ceiling was the sky at night, stars shining brightly and the cresent moon.

Once my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep, not aware of what was about to happen.

Leo (i know i haven't done Annabeth, but I will after Leo)

I made my way to the steering wheel. I was tired, but I didn't want anyone to know. I pressed the button the said,"manual pilot." **(remember that the ship is flying, not sailing, so it is like when they were in the helicopter)**

I took the wheel in both hands and turned it left, towards California, where Piper's dad was being held. But what was the name of that mountain? Mount Die? No. Mount Rushmore? A definite no. Mount Diab? No, but I could feel that I was close. Mount Diablo! That's it. I punched another button that said ,"Search."

A voice came on,"Where to?"

"Mount Diablo."

"Where is it located?" The voice responded.

"California"

"Locating..." The voice said,"Area located. Driving or flying?"

"Flying."

"Are you in California?"

"Not sure," I admitted.

"Turn left." The voice said.

SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIP (Didn't want to keep going on and on about where to go. It would have been boring and a waste of time.)

I saw the mountain, and instant memories came back. Fighting that giant, Encleadus, saving Piper's dad. Coach Hedge getting knocked out.

"Destination is approaching," the automated voice said, knocking me out of my memories. Then it went quiet. I pulled the boat near the mountain, letting it hover a good 20 feet above it. I went to the rooms and knocked on everydoor.

"We are here! GET OUT YOUR ROOMS BEFORE I MAKE THEM CATCH ON FIRE, AND YOU DIE!," I screamed. Annabeth was the first person to come out of her room, she was already dressed and her hair was in tip-top shape.

"Good evening, Annabeth,"I said.

"Evening?" She replied.

I nodded,"Yea, a whole day past for me to get to California."

Her eyes turned dark,"California. Why here?"

"Cause this is where we started in the helicopter. Mount Diablo."

"Ungh,"Piper said, coming out of her room. Her hair looked like a rat's nest and her clothes where the one she wore yesterday.

"Piper..." I said laughing.

"What?" she said.

"You're a mess!" I replied.

"Shut-up." she said.

"I'll help you clean up." Annabeth said, glaring at me.

"Thanks. I"ll get you after i take a shower and have proper clothes on." Piper walked back in her room and slammed the door.

I heard a thud from Jason's room, then a scream.

"I'm ok. Just hit my head. Fine." Jason said opening his door. He looked ready too.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"We are at Mount Diablo...retracing our steps." I said.

Annabeth

Almost to Percy. Almost to the Romans. Almost to the Giants. Almost to my fate.

* * *

><p><strong>So that is the second chapter. It may be kinda suckish-sorry! I've been busing with finals, studying them, and packing for vacation. So yea. Sorry bout that. I'm planning on finishing this story before i go on vacation- July 2nd. Its going to take hardwork and dedication. Even if it means fighting with my sisters for the computer. But I'll do it!<strong>


	3. Roman Camp, Here I come!

**I DONT OWN PJO OR HoO!**

**So this is the third chapter. Review...if you wanna.**

**And thanks to FutureOlympian for the advice. Which reminds me...I have to do a Percy p.o.v. He's getting lonely and bored.**

**Percy: Hey!**

**Me: Its true. You said so yourself.**

**Percy: Whatever! Its my ADHD!**

**Me: Of course. They always blame it on the ADHD! Well I got news for ya buddy, I have ADHD and...oh nevermind!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Roman Camp, Here I come!<span>

Annabeth

I was so close. Only miles from Percy. My life felt weird being away from him. He was always that person that would do anything for you. Search for you for days, and once he found you it was like the world was off his shoulders. That his eyes sparkled the minute he saw you.

"Mount Diablo." Jason said.

"Yea." Leo said.

"Where's Piper? Is she okay?"Jason asked. **(see, Jason cares about her. Now all they gotta do now is kiss)**

"Yea. She just has to get changed." I said giving Leo a skeptical look. Leo only shrugged. I looked at Jason and studied him. Definitley, I decided. Definitley. A few minutes passed by without anyone talking.

"So, I'll go steer the ship," Leo said breaking the tension. He ran down the corridor and bolted up the stairs.

"I'll go see if Piper needs my help," I said, backing away from Jason.

"Yea, I'll go and. You know. Do some... I mean, play some manly video games." Jason said.

_Manly?_ I thought. Jason turned around and opened his door. He stepped in and tripped on a sneaker. The door closed behind him.

"Piper?" I called knocking on her door.

"Yea? Just give me a sec. Need to put on this sock." She replied. One second later she opened the door. She was dressed in blue bermuda shorts, a white shirt that read,"I got eyes like a hawk, and claws like Wolverine. Try to mess with me." She was also wearing purple ankle socks, that had bunnies on them **(I love bunnies, so I had to put them on her socks.)** The only thing that ruined the image was her hair.

"Help." She said sheepishly.

"Sure," I pulled her into her room and sat her down on her bed.

"Brush, comb, hairspray." I said holding out my hand.

"Hairspray?" Piper asked.

"Kidding. But I do need the comb and brush." I said. She handed me the objects, and then I got to work. I combed her hair first. Then I brushed. Occasionaly I put water in her hair, to keep parts of her hair down.

"I think Jason likes you." I said brushing her hair.

"Really? How so?" She asked.

"Well, this morining when we came out of our rooms and you were getting ready he asked where you were and if you were ok." I said.

"Really? That's nice. He's a real gentleman." She said in a serious voice, but I could tell she was smiling.

"Ask him out." I said.

"On the quest? No way."

I rolled my eyes,"I meant ask him out after. Or when we get Percy back, I'll make him to to Jason, and I'll talk to you. You like him, don't you?" I stepped away from her hair and handed her the comb and brush.

"Yea. I'm waiting for him to make the move." She said.

"Well, I made the first move on Percy."

"How?"

"When we were in the labyrinth, doing some job for Hephaestus, Percy was about to risk his life to let me get away safely. I said something like,'Good luck Seawead Brain.' Then I kissed him."

"Bold move. But I don't think I could do that."

"Ok. Now fix your hair the way you want it. I can't believe a daughter of Aphrodite needed my help with hair."

"I got lazy. I had this dream...I'll tell you when were all together." She said fixing her hair. 30 seconds later Piper was putting on her shoes.

"Done!" She announced.

"Finally, I'm starved." I grabbed her by the arm and we raced down the corridor and up the stairs and onto the deck. There was a dinner table set up, with seven chairs surronding it. On the table was a big huge breakfast. Eggs, pancakes, waffles, biscuts, oatmeal..anything you can imagine was pilled high. Jason and Leo occupied two tables, scarfing down food.

"Flarf ud ufh ke it." Leo said, his mouth full of food I did not want to see.

"Gross Leo. Swallow your food before you talk." Piper said taking a seat and a plate. She started to load it with various foods.

"I meant to say that I was glad you could make it." Leo said, this time without the food.

"Really? It sounded nothing even close to that." I said taking my seat.

Jason cleared his throat and everyone turned to face him,"Leo has the plane-boat-ship-thing on course for the Wolf House. Just like before. Once I'm done with my breakfast I'll be on the lookout for that place we saw."

I looked at Piper and we had a silent agreement.

"I had a dream last night,"she started,"about a guy with jet-black hair and sea green eyes. I assumed it was Percy from a picture I saw. He was in this room with a guy and this grey wolf. The guy was saying how Percy got his memory back and he knew about Greeks. But the kid got some bad vibes and Percy didn't. The wolf. She...I think she looked straight at me. Like she knew I was there. Percy and this kid froze. And the wolf said,'I am awaiting your arrival, but it has caused most stressed for the camp counslers. They know about the Greeks but I have only told them. Bobby, he is to ignorrant to deal with news. Too much pride, even for a Roman. Make your trip hurry up and I won't kill you. Goodbye Piper." It was so startling I remembered everything she told me."

Jason got up from the table and put his plate in a garbage can.

"Bobby is the son of Mars. I wouldn't want to get on his bad side."Jason said, walking to the edge of the boat, holding on to the railing and looking down.

"Bobby doesn't stand a chance against fire."Leo said flexing his arm.

"Gods Leo. I don't want to see your 'muscles'." Piper said.

"Percy. That means he remembers. That means he will definitley help us." I shot a glare at Leo.

"Sorry." Leo said looking down at his still full plate. I took a pancake and a strip of turkey bacon. I ate it in almost 5 seconds flat.

"How fast are we going?" I asked.

"Well I boosted the speed from before. So I'd say about 250 mph." Leo said, eyeing the food.

"How long did it take you to get to the Wolf House before?" I asked. Jason was still looking down. Something was up.

"I think about...3 or 4 hours. But at the rate were going now I'd say we have about ," he cocked his head to the side,"10 or 15 mintues.'

"Leo! This is it!" Jason yelled. Leo ran to the steering wheel and pressed buttoons. Soon we were landing smoothly.

"What's going on?" Piper asked.

"I think this is it. I think were at the Roman Camp. Camp Legion," Jason said. He looked at us all in the eye. His expression said one thing: I'm home.


	4. Totally not what i expected

**I DONT OWN PJO OR HoO!**

**this is the fourth chapter. I hope you guys like it!**

**Oh thanks to HopefulHelperhopingtohelp... i do that because i know i'm not going to remember but i'll write it down and then write it in the authors note. thanks for the advice.**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream- lol. i'll do it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Totally not what I expected<strong>

**Percy**

What Lupa had said still stuck in my mind. 'What is to come is something they have never experienced before'. What did she mean? We were going to be attacked by the Greeks? Why? Was it true? I was exiting Lupa's office when I had a thought: The Romans. They know me. They think I am a Roman. But why didn't I? I needed to find out answers. Fast.

"I'll catch up with you later." I told Bobby. He looked at me then took off. I went back into Lupa's office.

"You know who I am." I said.

"Yes," she replied. Her grey coat turning darker.

"Tell me." I said. I knew this went beyond the rules here. To not demand something from a person of higher class.

"Tell me." I demanded again.

"You are a Greek. You are one of them. They have come to find you. To take you and two other people on a quest. You are one of the seven. You are one of two to connect the bridge of Greeks and Romans." She looked at me in the face, daring for me to say more. Daring me to say it was a lie. But I knew it was true, I felt it in my heart.

_She's right._ A voice said.

_Who's this?_ I answered back, careful to not say it out loud.

_Poseidon. Your father._

_Where have you been? I was stuck in a place I know I don't belong and now you try to help me after I figure out who I truly am!_

_It wasn't the right time. Percy, you are the camp leader for Camp Half-Blood. Trust me...Hera is trying to combine the camps as you heard from Lupa, but there is something else I want you to know, you and seven others are to fight the giants. They are rising and won't stop till they have conquered Olympus, conquered the gods. Tell Lupa she must say the prophecy tonight._

_Poseidon! Wait! At least tell Hera that she needs to give me back all my memories!_

_I'll see what I can do. Goodbye Percy. Remember what I told you. _

"Poseidon told me to tell you that you need to speak the prophecy tonight." I said facing Lupa.

Lupa growled," Fine, go its dinnertime."

I raced out the room. A bell chimed once, twice, and then a third time. That meant dinnertime. 1 bell for breakfast, 2 bells for lunch and 3 bells for dinner. All around me, people were getting out of their cabins. Wrestling each other, punching, shoving. No orderly line. Just people fighting. I didn't feel hungry so I went to the beach, the only place I could think.

**PIPER**

"What do we do?" Leo asked. We were in the woods, but we could see the camp. It was like a military camp, and I was sure Clarisse would love it, from the way she acted at camp. Jason was next to me on my right, then after Jason was Annabeth. On my left was Leo.

"We should look around." I said. I glanced at Jason, his eyes were just so lovely.

"Yea. Maybe I might find one of my friends." Jason said. He glanced back at me, we held our gaze for a few seconds.

"Should we split up?" I asked looking down.

"Definitley. Jason and Leo and me and Piper." Annabeth said,"Jason you can search for your friends and I'll search for Percy."

"Got it. If anyone needs help. Wait. who am I kidding. The whole camp will surround you guys so, _IF _you do need help, we'll follow the people." Jason said.

"No offense or anything, but I am liking the Romans less and less." Leo said. We got up.

"Remember the necklaces." Annabeth said. The guys took off running to the left.

"Where should we start?" I asked.

"Well, Percy loves the water. One time he told me that its the only place he can think. We are gunna have to find the beach. We're heading back to the ship." Annabeth said.

Heading back to the boat was easy, all we had to do was retrace our steps.

"Good thing I like the beach." I said, sand getting into my shoes.

"Hey, Annabeth. Who's that kid?" I said. I pointed to a boy that was sitting in the sand about, 50 feet away from us,"Do you think its?"

"Only one way to find out." Annabeth said. We took off running towards the boy. When we were 10 feet away he looked up at us. We skidded to a stop and started walking. The boy stood up. Now we were 10 feet away. Annabeth started running and then tackled the boy. I was guessing that he was Percy Jackson.

"Percy! Thanks the gods I found you! You remember me right?" Annabeth said, pulling Percy into a bear hug.

"Squishing me." Percy breathed.

"Sorry," Annabeth said. She let go and Percy caught his breath. He smiled.

"Yea. You're Annabeth. You are my girlfriend." Percy said. I turned around. I didn't want to embarss them. After a few minutes of talking Annabeth called me over.

"Piper, this is Percy. Percy this is Piper." Annabeth said when I reached them.

"Hi." i said.

"Hey." Percy said. He stuck out his hand and I shook it. Awkward...

"Annabeth explained to me what's going on. I told her that I had a conversation with my dad. So I kind of knew." Percy said.

"Here. Its from Thalia. It gives you energy when you use your power too much and you feel drained." Annabeth took the necklace from her neck and gave it to Percy. The necklace was of a trident.

"I like it." Percy said smiling,"So we have to find the others?" Annabeth nodded.

"Ok. It may take long but-" Percy got interrupted when a sword point was pushed against my throat.

"Move and she dies." A girl's voice said. Percy and Annabeth both turned around.

"Can I turn around to see who has this sword against me?" I asked. Slowly the person turned me around and I saw a girl about my age and height. She had straight long brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a purple shirt and jeans, just like Percy.

"Hazel, drop the sword." Percy said.

"Who are these people? I wont have any tresspassers." Hazel said.

"She's cool. She's one of us. She's a half-blood." Percy said.

"She doesn't look like a Roman." Hazel said.

"She is! She jus hasn't been trained yet." Annabeth said. Annabeth gave me a look. Oh yeah, charmspeaking time. I really hated to do it, but I had to.

"I am a half-blood. I just arrived here on the beach. They found me lying here. I don't know how it happened. Maybe I was dropped off by a ship, maybe not. I can't remember how I got here." I could feel them believing it. Hazel lowered her sword and nodded.

"Ok. She must be a half-blood if she got through the borders." Hazel said but she put her sword to Annabeth's throat,"Who is she?"

"Annabeth. She's also a half-blood." Percy said.

"She is a half-blood. One of us. The same thing happened to us." I said.

"Half-blood. One of us." Hazel said, her eyes in a trance.

"You're tired. Go to sleep for a 5 minutes." I said, and instantly Hazel dropped to the sand, snoring. Percy and Annabeth were starting to close their eyes but I snapped my fingers under their noses.

"Thanks." Annabeth said, rubbing her neck.

"What just happened?" Percy asked.

"Piper is a charmspeaker. She can convince anyone to do anything. But its a gift and a curse." Annabeth said.

"I hate doing it. But sometimes I have to. One time I even brought Jason back to life." I said. I wasn't bragging, I was just stating an example.

"Cool." Percy said.

"We better go, once she wakes up, she's not going to believe what I said before." I said. We took off running from the direction we came in. I could hear yelling and screaming when we reached the woods.

"You think its the guys?" I asked.

"80% sure." Annabeth said.

"Who?" Percy asked.

"Jason and Leo. They came with us."Annabeth said,"Lets go." We raced out the woods and in the middle of the courtyard was Leo. He was using his fire abilites to get the Romans away, but there was a ton of Romans. It was almost the whole camp. Jason was next to him, trying to reason with the Romans.

"Oh no!" I said,"We have to save them."

"You guys try to help them. I'll think of something." Percy said. Annabeth and I ran to Jason and Leo.

"Glad you could make it." Leo said over the screaming.

"You guys just had to this." Annabeth said. She pulled out her knife.

"It wasn't my fault. Leo too excited and set ablaze a person's hair." Jason said. He pulled out his sword.

"Oh yeah. We found Percy." I said.

"Is he gunna help us?" Leo asked.

"Yep. Hey, what's that smell?" Annabeth said. I smelled it too. It smelled like the-

"Sea..."I said,"That is what Percy had in mind?" Then I saw a massive wave about thirty feet tall, Percy was standing in front of it.

"Wicked!" Leo said. The wave hit and it felt like I was drowning, but I knew that was impossible.

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter 4. The next chapter is going to be about Annabeth, Percy, and Jason.<strong>

**So glad they found Percy. Made me tear up inside.**

**also in the next chapter the other 2 people will come. and thanks for the reviews, i like the advice, so thanks!**


	5. We meet the new members

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO!**

**This is the fifth chapter, i'm thinking about making 10 or less or more chapters.**

**So i hope you like it, and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: We meet the new members<strong>

**ANNABETH**

Seeing Percy again was not how i imagined it, but I was glad that he was here and that we found him. He had just saved our lives, by creating a giant wave. I was so glad he used the necklace after, or he would have passed out.

"Thanks." Jason said to Percy,"They thought Leo kidnapped me. I tried explaining but, they didn't listen."

"No problem." Percy said, walking up to us.

"This is Leo, son of Hephaestus, Jason son of Zeus, and you already know Piper." I said pointing to everyone in turn.

"Hey." Percy said to everyone.

"Hey." Jason and Leo said back.

"I know that Piper can charmspeak, anything that you guys can do?" Percy asked.

"Well, I have a rare talent. I'm a fire-user. One in like, a lot of years." Leo said sprouting fire in his hand.

"Cool." Percy said, and I knew he meant it.

"I can summon lightning and rain." Jason said.

"Well I think we have a good team. Annabeth explained what was going on. We should see Lupa." Percy said.

"PERCY JACKSON!" a voice yelled a few feet away. Percy put his hands to his ears. He rolled his hands. Stopming towards them was a girl about my age. She had cherry-blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Release your hands." She commanded and Percy did so.

"Don't yell at me, 'kay?" Percy said.

"Whatever. Lupa is going to freak. The whole camp will attack you, the-" Reyna stopped and looked at us.

"Who are these people?" She asked.

"My friends." Percy said.

"Friends? Friends! What in Pluto?" Reyna said, her eyes glaring at Percy.

"Um, excuse me. See I'm Annabeth. And you're Reyna. Love the name. I was wondering if you could, oh, I don't know, STOP YELLING!" I said. Reyna glared at me this time. Her brown eyes sizing me up.

"Who do you think you are?" Reyna asked.

"I think I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. I also think that I could easily take you down in a fight." I said. Ok, i know i went a little overboard, but she was yelling at my boyfriend! Only certain people can do that. Ok, a lot of certain people.

"Oh yeah, did I mention I'm Greek?" I added.

"Wow Annabeth. " Leo said then whispered,"I feel a cat-fight coming on."

"Who do you think _you _are," I said giving her my best glare.

"Reyna Layhone. Daughter of Apollo, I don't think I even have to explain what he is the god of." Reyna said. She pulled out her sword and pretended to wipe it with a cloth.

"Nice to meet you. I like your attitude. You're fit for a Roman." Reyna stuck out her hand and i shook it.

"Same here." I said.

_What just happened? _I thought. I looked at the others. They all gave me shrugs.

"Ok. Well this is Piper, Leo and you already know who this is." I said.

"Jason! Oh my goodness!" Reyna said. She hugged Jason so tightly that his face was turning purple,"We, I, looked for you for ages! I can't believe it! Everyone must be so happy." She said releasing him for her death hug. I saw a look of sadness pass over Piper's face.

"Ok. Explain." Percy said, looking me over, as if i had some super duper friend making magic on me.

"Yea." Leo said, joining.

"I really don't know. One minute she's mean, the next she approves of me. Roman thing I guess?" I said sheepishly.

"Who cares about that. At least we know how to act around Romans." Piper said. We all looked at Jason and Reyna who were talking and laughing.

"It's okay. I can tell Jason likes you. Don't worry, they are just friends." I mouthed to Piper.

"I guess so." She mouthed back, still looking sad.

"You have to go to Lupa. I want to come on the quest. You'll need a healer." Reyna said, sauntering up to us.

"Yea, I was telling them that before you, ya know, interrupted." Percy said.

"Sorry. I saw that stunt you pulled and had to come to fix it." Reyna said. I looked at Percy questionaly.

"Reyna has the ability to use the sun." Percy said.

"But can't all Apollo people do that?" Leo asked.

"Well. Some, not much. She and ten other people in her cabin can do it. But hers is the strongest and it can last the longest, and it can go the farthest." Percy said.

"Righttt." Leo said. Suddenly a beam of blue light was next to Leo.

**PERCY**

"Oh my gods." Leo said backing up,"Did I do that or is that normal?"

"Oh my gods is correct Leo." a person said, replacing the blue light. A young girl that looked very familiar stood. Suddenly I knew.

"Lady Artemis," I said bowing. Everyone followed.

"Percy Jackson, I see you were not touched by the Romans." She said. Quickly she changed into a young woman, about 25 years old. She wore a dark blue dress, the color of the night. We all stood back up.

"You've met?" Piper asked.

"Uh, yeah. On a quest. She and her hunters helped us." I said.

"Piper McLean. One of the strongest suits of Aphrodite. I have to make this quick. Its still daylight and my brother can appear any moment and well, we would have an argument, but let me continue. Yes, Reyna is another member." She handed Reyna a necklace like mine, but with the sun on it. The sun started flickering (not the one on Reyna's necklace.)

"I must go. Piper, do not lose hope. Annabeth is right. Percy, stay strong. Leo, I like your humor, you will be of far more importance then you think. Jason, keep your cool. Reyna, don't think as hard, just do." Artiemis said, her form shimmering.

"I feel like Athena, no offence Annabeth. I just have never been the one to be there to help many demi-gods, I am hunting and can't stay long in daylight." She was almost gone but she said on last sentence,"I'll be back."

The world flipped over and we all appeared into Lupa's office. Lpa was at her desk and growled loudly.

"What are you doing here!" She practicly screamed.

"Artemis sent us." I said.

"We must talk Lupa. Its about a...quest." Reyna said. Lupa took us to the council room. All of the preators were there, even Hazel, a look of confusment on her face. There were more seats then usual, and we all sat down.

"Explain." Lupa said.

"Lady Lupa, we are here from a Greek camp. Leo, Piper, Jason, and I. Percy comes from it too, but he and Jason were switched." Annabeth began.

"We were sent on a quest to defeat the giants. A prophecy was told that seven people are to defeat them, with the help of the gods. Then Hera takes Percy and replaces him with Jason, to connect a bridge or something. So we sailed here, then were sailing to Greece, where the giants will attack our roots." Annabeth said. I could tell she was nervous in front of the Romans.

"I see. Who shall accompany you?" Lupa said.

"Me, Jason, Percy, Leo, Piper and Reyna. We need one more though." Annabeth explained.

"Me." Hazel said standing. She didn't seem confused now, just determined,"I have to go."

"And why is that?" Lupa asked.

"Because, I am the daughter of Ceres. I can help keep those giants in place. My powers have grown stronger, its like my mom is giving me some of her powers." Hazel said.

"Then you are to accompany them." Lupa said. The sun set and it was now dark.

"I see you have all your members." A blue light shimmered behind Lupa. Artemis stepped forward. She walked to Hazel and gave her a necklace, a red rose, without a stem."Good luck." Artemis said and disappeared.

We had all our members. The quest to Greece was starting.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the fifth chapter. In the next chapter i'm planning for them to get to Greece. And thanks to all the reviewers.<strong>


	6. 6:Some people are just plain mean chap7

**I DON'T OWN PJO OR HoO!**

**This is the 6th and 7th**** chapter. I hope you like it! This is kind of a suckish chapter. I had nothing to think of, but now that I wrote it i know what to do. So i'm realllllllllllllllly sorry if its bad, I had a writers block.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Some people are just plain mean!<strong>

**HAZEL**

What had I done? I just set myself up to die!

"Pack your things. You shall set sail tomorrow morning. At 3:00 a.m." Lupa said, "No goodbyes. Just leave. Now get to bed! Meeting adjourned." Everyone left the room except for the seven members of the quest. Lupa had left too.

"3:00 a.m.!" A boy with elfish features said, "I do not know how someone over there is going to get her beauty sleep." He pointed to a girl with brown hair.

"I'm Hazel." I said. If we were going to fight for our lives, why not introduce ourselves.

"Reyna." Reyna said. She frowned, analyzing every person except for the Romans.

"Annabeth." a girl said, with curly honey-blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. Minerva.

"Leo." the boy with the elfish features said. Hermes?

"Piper." The girl with brown hair said. Beauty sleep, the elfish boy had said. Venus.

"Percy." Percy said. Of course I already knew him. That only left one person.

"Jason." Jason had been gone for six months. He looked exactly the same, but cuter. When Jason had been around, everyone (and I mean everyone, besides the guys) liked him. Even the girls with boyfriends.

"Well, uh, nice to meet you all." Leo said, "I'm the son of Hephaestus. Fire-user." Hmm, didn't seem that coming.

"Daughter of Ceres." I said. I felt like I had done this a million times. Which I actually had. When a new praetor came to we had to explain ourselves.

"Daughter of Athena." Annabeth said.

"Daughter of Aphrodite." Piper said.

"Daughter of Apollo." Reyna said.

"Son of Poseidon." Percy said.

"Son of Jupiter." Jason said.

"Well we met. Now we should go to sleep, since we are leaving at 3. Peace." Leo said. He got up from his seat. "Oh my gods! I just had a brilliant idea! If I can make the ship go-"

"Leo. Calm down. You're starting to catch on fire." Jason said.

"Think of snow!" Piper said.

"That pesky snow goddess. If I had touched her hair, she would have been gone. Every time I see snow, I going to melt it. The next time I see her, she'll be in for a rude awakening. I'm making a trap! Yep! She won't-"Leo said. Leo was catching on fire now, huge flames danced around him. The table was starting to get burned.

"Leo! Stop! Think of making machines!" Annabeth said. We were all looking at Leo now. I stole a glance at Reyna and w had a silent agreement: If he got more excited, could he set ablaze a whole row of giants? Causing them to be distracted, letting us kill them?

"Percy? Do you think you can….?" Jason said. Percy nodded and closed his eyes. The water fountain next to me exploded. It shoot a straight line of water towards Leo, and made the fire go out.

"Oops. I got excited. I should be more serious now." Leo said. Jason, Piper, and Annabeth started cracking up.

"Yea, like that's ever going to happen." Piper said clutching her stomach, "We like you the way you are Leo."

"Uh-huh." Annabeth agreed.

"Whatever. You guys are wayyyy to happy and not serious. Greeks." I rolled my eyes and stood up. Everyone looked at me.

"What? Greeks are weak. We all know that." I said and left the room.

**LEO**

"Did she just say that?" I said. I started walking to the door, but got pulled back.

"Sorry about Hazel. She's Hazel. I like some Greeks, when they don't show weakness." Reyna said.

"Reyna! Come on. These are my friends. When I went to their camp, they treated me like them. Try to do the same." Jason said. I was glad he was here. He knew all about the Romans. He was one, but he wasn't at the same time.

"Yea. Be nice. I wish you guys treated me like family when I came here. All you did was shove me into a cabin and said, 'Be quiet or I'll kill you. Now tell me your name.'" Percy said.

"Sorry. We are Romans. We are supposed to act like that." Reyna said.

"You can change. The only one who's nice is Jason and Gwen!" Percy exclaimed.

"I'm leaving and maybe, just maybe, I'll be nice when we are fighting to the death." Reyna chimed. She stormed out the room.

"Well. That wasn't good." Percy said.

"Whatever. I'm just glad you're back." Annabeth said. She took Percy's hand and they held it for the longest time.

"Sorry I got out of control. I had a thought." I said sheepishly. I took a seat.

"Yea, you said it was about the ship?' Piper asked.

"Yea. If I can make the ship go faster, we can get to Greece in 2 or 3 days. But I'll need Jason's and Percy's help. And we'll need to take shifts on steering. I won't be able to stay up everyday." I said. Proudness washed over me. Everyone was looking at me, I was helping them, not destroying anything.

"I'll do it." Jason and Percy said at the same time.

"I'll help navigate. Maybe even help you get the speed boosted." Annabeth said.

"I'll help navigate too. I'll even help you fix any repairs that happen if you're busing." Piper said. I smiled. No one ever wanted to help me in the foster homes, they shunned me.

"Thanks you guys! Let's in the morning, if you don't mind. I really need to get some sleep if were leaving at 3." I yawned and left. I really had nowhere to go.

"Were going on the ship. Come on! Percy is going to get his stuff and so is Jason. They'll meet us there." Annabeth said steering me towards the woods. Piper appeared on my right. They pulled me aboard and took us to the cabins. After I changed into night clothes and my head hit the pillow, I was out.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Greece has yet arrived, and so have the giants!<strong>

**PERCY**

The minute I boarded the ship, I wanted to faint. It was the best ship ever! Jason was standing next to me, looking at my face.

"Amazed huh?" Jason asked and laughed.

"This is the most amazing ship ever! Ladder up!" I commanded and the ladder went up. Jason looked at me quizzically.

"For safety." I said.

"I mean, how." Jason said as we went under, to the cabins.

"A son of Poseidon thing. Its no biggie." I said.

"Here's your cabin." Jason said. He pointed to a green door on the left.

"Gotcha. Thanks." I said. I felt like the new kid. I guess i kinda was.

"No problem." Jason said, he opened a blue door and slipped in. I opened the door to my room and walked in. It was, it was. I don't think there was a word to descrbie it. It was awesome. The room seemed unreal. I slipped into bed and closed my eyes.

"Percy. Percy." a voice said. I opened my eyes and I was in a forest.

"Hello?" My dreamself asked.

"Percy, I must warn you of what lies ahead." Before me stood my father. I cleared my throat,"Um..hi. I'm sorry about our talk before. I wasn't, I didn't . I'm sorry."

"Its okay. You didn't know. I forgive you." Poseidon said.

"But. No, it wasn't right. I just didn't know what was going on. I am sorry." My dreamself forced out the words.

"Ok," Poseidon nodded,"Now I must warn you. What will happen is nothing that has ever happened before. Don't take anything for granted while your sailing because its all apart of a plan. Now I must go. I left something for you on your table. Now wake." I sat up in the bed. Table? I looked around.

There stood an oak wood desk. On it was a a blue package with waves. I got up and opened it. Only one thing was in there. A note.

The note read:

_We see the challenge you face. __The Gods and Goddesses of Olympus will be there, but Reyna must _

_make a sacrifice. Now go to the deck. People are waiting._

_The Gods and Goddesses of Olympus_

_p.s. good luck percy-poseidon_

People are waiting? People are waiting! The ship, the Romans. Quickly I rushed into the bathroom and took a shower. I raced to my dressers and found a camp Half-Blood shirt and a pair of black shorts. I pulled those on and grabbed sock from another drawer. I went into the closet and grabbed a pair of Nikes. How my room had everything I needed was a little scary. I raced back into my bathroom and brushed my teeth. 5 minuted later I was closing my door and running up the stairs. I got to the deck and ran into Annabeth. She turned around and smiled.

"Took you long enough. We sailing out. No ones here. Reyna and Hazel are on board. Leo needs your help. Did you have a good sleep?" I laughed, there was a lot of work to do but Annabeth was talking as if this was normal.

"You could say that. I'm guessing Leo is about to take off?" I asked. I kissed Annabeth on her cheek and she smiled.

"Yep, and I forgot to tell you. This ship, it also flies. So don't freak out." Annabeth said.

"Oh. I'll try not to. But I got this note." I slipped the note out of my pocket and she read it.

"Good thing they are coming, but why does Reyna need to make a sacrifice?" Annabeth asked.

"I have no idea. Maybe she has something important?" I tried.

"What's going on?" Jason said, walking up to us.

"Um, Percy got this note." Annabeth said,"Do you know if Reyna has something the gods want from her?" She said after Jason finished reading.

"Nope." Jason said,"I wonder what she has."

"I can find out. I have my invisibilty cap. I almost forgot about it."Annabeth said. She pulled her hat out of her pocket and slipped it on. Instantly she vanished.

"Annabeth?" I asked. No reply.

"She probably went to Reyna's cabin." Jason said.

"Did you get your memories back?" I asked.

"Yea. I got it last night. You?"

"Yea. It feels good. Hera actually pulled through." I said. I rubbed my head, smiling.

"Leo wants us." Jason said. Suddenly the ship lurched to the side,"Leo's taking off. We gotta go." We both took off running and found Leo steering.

"Finally! We have to message Chiron! Percy we need sea." Leo said,"Hold onto something, its going to lurcccch." We were thrown sideways, almost colliding with Piper who had joined us on the deck.

"Whoaaa!" Piper screamed, bumping into the railing.

"OK. I got it!" Leo said. The ship was now in the sky and back to normal.

"Now we need and IM." Leo said.

"We need to get lower!" I said, Leo pulled down so now it was just a ship.

I summoned a nice splash a rainbow formed.

"O goddess, accept my offering!" I threw in a drachma,"Chiron! Camp Half-Blood!" The image shimmered and Chiron was there.

"Chiron!' I yelled. The centaur turned and smiled.

"Percy. How do you do?" Chiron asked.

"I'm doing great. And I got my memory back. We also got the other campers and were off to Greece now." I said.

"Good. Good." Chiron said. Jason stepped into view.

"Chiron. Percy got a note from the gods. It said how they'll come only if Reyna,one of the seven that is Roman, makes a sacrifice. Do you know anything about it?" Jason asked.

"Hmm. No. I've never known anything about that nor anything about Lupa's campers." The image started to disappear and Chiron said,"Good luck."

"Well, at least he know that we are all okay." Piper said.

"You guys won't believe what I saw." The air next to me shimmered, and there stood Annabeth, holding her Yankees cap.

* * *

><p><strong>This was the 6th and 7th chapter. for now on i'm going to be doing 2 at a time. so yep. Please review. I had a writers block for the 6th chapter, so sorry if its really bad.<strong>


	7. Chapters 8,9,10

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO!**

**This is my 8th, 9th and 10th chapters. I hope you like it! Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Repeating History<strong>

**ANNABETH **

"What happened?" Piper asked, sitting down at the breakfast table.

"I went into Reyna's room and found a bunch of things." I said. I took my seat at the breakfast table too, Jason and Percy joined.

"Things?" Jason asked. I could tell that he didn't want to know if his friend was a theif or not.

"Well, I found something that said,'Lipstick from Aphrodite'." I replied. "Wait a minute. Where was Reyna?" Leo asked from the steering wheel.

"I think she was with Hazel. I heard talking. They were saying,'Plan. What should we do? Greeks. Romans.' Something like that." I responded.

"Go on. What else was there?" Percy said taking a blueberry muffin.

"Lots of things! Lots! I don't think I can explain everything. It was creepy. Let's just say there were a lot of things from the gods. I think that's what the letter meant by Reyna has to make a sacrifice. She has to give up all the things she either earned, or stole." I said.

"Hey you guys." Hazel said. She and Reyna were walking up to the table, as if nothing happened yesterday.

"I'm sorry I acted like that. I really don't know what went over me. I guess I was just really scared about the quest." Hazel continued, taking a seat.

"I'm also sorry. I guess I was thinking about something that could happen." Reyna said, also taking a seat.

"We forgive you. And we found this note. Percy?" Jason siad. Percy took out the note and showed the girls.

"Do you know anything about it? Anything that you might want to sacrifice?" Piper said. I could tell she didn't wan to make it seem like I went snooping, but it was kind of hard.

"Um, maybe. When I went on quests for the gods, they gave me rewards, if I did exactly what they said." Reyna said.

_So thats what all those things were about. _I thought.

"Is there something that was really valuable to the gods, that they gave you?" Leo asked. He had pressed some buttons, and was now sitting with us.

"Um, probably. I'll go look after breakfast." Reyna said.

"You know what that reminds me of?" Percy asked.

"What?" Jason said.

"The prophecy. You know the new big one." Percy said. Leo, and Piperlooked confused.

"New prophecy?" They said.

"Yea. You know-"

"Percy, I don't think they know. Piper and Leo they weren't there. " I said.

"Tell them." Hazel said.

"You wanna do it?" Percy asked.

"No way." I said.

"But you have a better memory." Percy pleaded.

"Uh, but you brought it up and how does a sacrifice remind you of a prophecy?" I said. Oh Percy.

"Um, can't you just get to the point." Leo said. Everyone was looking at us having the arguement.

"Fine," I said giving in.

_"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_

_To storm or fire the world must fall_

_An oath to keep with a final breath_

_And foes bar arms to the doors of death" _I said.

"I figured out that it either means Percy, or Jason for the storm and Leo for the fire. An oath- not sure. Foes maybe that means Romans and Greeks, but we are learning to trust each other, right? I think they are talking about someone else." I said.

"Maybe." Piper said.

"What if they mean that-I don't know." Hazel said.

"Whatever. What happens happens. I don't think we should dwell on the future," Jason said.

"Good point, because sometimes when we think about the future, we try to change it." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: And I thought the Chimera was bad, wait till you meet her brother!<strong>

**PERCY**

The days went like any other. We got up had breakfast, took turns steering the ship, talked, had lunch, took turns steering the ship again, had dinner, then we went to sleep and took turns steering the ship. We always had the same rountine. The air made me feel queasy, but the only thing that stopped me from jumping out of the air and into the water was Annabeth. When she was fixing the sails and I was steering, we talked a lot. I was glad to be back. We kissed also and she kept reminding me of our friends. I wanted to see them again, talk to them.

"Sorry about this Jason, but we are settling down onto the water!" Leo said one day at breakfast. He pressed the button that was meant for the wings and immediately we plummeted to the ocean.

"This is good breakfast." Piper said. No one was doing anything. We were plummiting to the water and they were doing nothing? Wow, this group is tough.

"I have a question. How long will it take for us to land in the water?" I yelled to Leo.

"Um, we have a few hundred feet." Leo said. He had a mischevious smile on his face.

"Ok. Got it." He pressed a few buttons and we heard a splash.

"Hello half-bloods." a voice said over at the side of the ship. We all got up to meet it. It was a chimera, but with fins, something you really don't want to see because its so awkward.

"Uh, who are you?" Hazel asked. The thing laughed which sounded like a cattle of cows dying.

"Hugh." The thing said.

"Hugh Jackman?" Piper asked.

"What no! I said Hugh because I just got rid of a really bad itch." The thing said.

"TMI. TMI!" Leo said.

"My name is Ugintug." Ugintug said.

"Yea, how do we prounouce that?" Jason said.

"Ugintug. Ug-in-tug. Its like hug-in-tug, but without the H." Annabeth said.

"I've heard of you. You're the Chimera's brother. You weren't the violent one." Annabeth continued.

"Yes," Ugintug nodded,"That is why I am only in Greek mythology once. But I have to warn you. Going to Greece will not accomplish anything. The giants will defeat you. That is why you have encountered monsters only once."

"But we have to go. Its the Great Prophecy. We have to defeat Porphyrion!" Hazel said.

"I know, but just head my warning. And only seven of you and the gods can do this." Ugintug said, then went under.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Did I mention that we are at Greece?<strong>

**PIPER**

After that weird conversation with the Chimera's brother I went to my cabin and fell asleep. The moment I put my head on the pillow I was standing in an unlit room, and I knew it was a cave.

A man stepped out of the shadows and he was at least 20 or 25 feet tall.

"Those pesky half-bloods have arrived. What shall we do to them?" a voice said. Another man stepped out of the shadows and he was at least 18 or 17 feet tall.

"Nothing. They are to not be touched. We know they will fail, so why bother. We have them were we want them. Unhappy, unloved and more. That Piper girl and Reyna girl will tear each other apart. They both want Jason Grace. After all Reyna went out with Jason. They are foes, they were destined to be foes." The taller giant said.

_Reyna likes Jason? Reyna and Jason went out!_ I thought.

"But master, Piper and Reyna are becoming friends." The other giant said.

"No. We won't let that happen. When we face them, when we think they will win, we will manipulate Reyna and Piper, cause them to tear each other down. The others will want them to stop, to break them apart, and thats when we will strike. We will win." The taller giant said.

"Yes master." The smaller one said. The dream faded away and suddenly I was sitting at a table with Reyna.

"Had the same dream?" Reyna asked.

"Yea. So you and Jason really went out?" I asked her.

"Yea. But I just want you to know that I broke up with him. Not the other way around. I don't like him anymore. I see the way you act around him, how you smile and stuff. Trust me, you guys make a better couple." Reyna smiled.

"How are we here, and how are we talking to each other?" I asked.

"I have no idea. But were not going to listen to that master." Reyna said.

"I think that 'master' was Porphyrion." I said. I was still trying to figure out how we were here.

"Hello Reyna. Hello Piper." The air next to us shimmered and Aphrodite appeared.

"Mom! Hi! What- I mean-" I was too shocked to registered what was happening.

"Wait. I know why your here." I sulked.

"Lady Venus. How do you do?" Reyna had stood up a bowed. Of course, we gotta make a good impression.

"I do fine, thank you Reyna." Aphrodite waved her hand and a column of clothes appeared.

"Do this look good on me?" She had picked up a sleevless white gown, with gold outlining.

"It's perfect. Really." I meant what I said.

"Really? Thank you. Now how about these?" She picked out gold hoop earings which matched perfectly. I nodded.

"Lady Venus. May I ask why you are here?" Reyna said politley.

"Oh. Jason, he is a charming boy. Yes?" Aphrodite asked. We both nodded.

"Well I know that Reyna has gone out with him, but that didn't work out. So Piper, whenever people are fighting for their lives, they tell how they truly feel to each other. Its so wonderful. But I see something in your future Piper, love conquers all. And Reyna, I think there is someone for you too. Watch out when your back at camp." Aphrodite winked then disappeared.

"Ok. That was great." Reyna said.

"How do we actually wake up?" I asked. The world did a 360 and when it stopped I was back in the cabin. Quickly I got out of bed and opened my door. Reyna was at her door too, looking at me.

"So it wasn't a dream." I said aloud.

"No. But we should get back to sleep. I'm glad we talked." Reyna said.

"Me too." We both closed our doors and I lurched left. Something clicked in my mind.

What did Porphyrion say? Oh yeah, were here. Greece had arrived. I heard a yell from the deck and quickly went back outside. I climbed the stairs and saw Percy.

"What?" I asked. I heard the feet of everyone behind me.

"We're here aren't we?" Hazel asked.

"Yea." Percy said, meeting up with the rest of us. He kissed Annabeth on her cheek and she blushed.

"But how did we get here so fast? Just yesterday we were somewhere in the Alantic. Right?" Jason asked.

"I think it was my dad. And your dad, for a little I brought the ship back in the air. Just for a little." Percy said.

"Wait. Leo say it." Percy said.

"Land Ho!" Leo exclaimed. We all laughed. I don't know why, but it was fun to not be serious.

"So we're here. Oh no!. Anyone got any bonoculars?" Annabeth asked. Hazel reached into her hoodie and brought some out.

"I'm not even going to ask." I said,"What do you see?"

"I see- I see- I see-" Annabeth began.

"Stop with the drama and suspense!"Reyna exclaimed. Hazel rolled her eyes and the boys laughed.

"I see giants." Annabeth replied.

No one was laughing now, this was serious.

* * *

><p><strong>ooooooh cliffhanger! Let's see what happens, next time on hopefuldemi-god's story! <strong>

**So that was 3 chapters in one! I hope you liked it! Review plz.**

**Oh yea, did I mention that Ugintug is not real? That I made him up? Well now you know? :)**


	8. Chapters 11, 12, 13, and 14

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OT HoO! **

**This is my 11th, 12th, 13th and 14th chapters. The last one :( Don't worry, I have another story. Well a couple actually.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Please review!**

**P.S. There are a lot of A/N in here, but for the people who don't like them during the story, sorry! I really am. I just need to use them to explain the story. But don't worry its only 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Reyna makes a sacrifice<strong>

**REYNA**

After we found out that we had arrived in Greece, a big thud shook the whole boat.

"What was that?" Hazel asked.

"Look!" I pointed to the land, a bunch of creatures were stoming our way, a whole army! The giants were farther back, laughing at us.

"Seriously! We didn't even leave the boat!" Leo complained.

"Well we should or they'll ruin it." I said.

"Where are the gods?" Piper asked,"Did you make your sacrifice Reyna?"

"Uh, no. But I'll do it right now." I raced back to my room and flung open my door. Lots of the gods things were here. I don't know who put it there, it just magically appeared. I thought about the most precious item a god gave me. I got it! I took the item then raced back up the stairs. Everybody were getting out their weapons.

"A bow and arrow!" Annabeth yelled,"That's a sacrifice?"

"Its not just a bow and arrow Annabeth. It has each and every god and goddesses power in it. Not all of their power, some of it. When I shoot it I'll have perfect accuracy and it'll kill the monsters and its buddies immeditley." I said.

"No matter how big the monster?" Leo asked.

"No matter how big. It also can change the shape. It can be a _gladius_, a spear, a dagger, a knife. Then if I want to put it away it can transform into a hairpin, a necklace, anything. Even a rock." I responded.

"That's so cool." Percy said and everyone agreed. I held the bow and arrow to the sky and said,"This is my sacrifice." Quickly the object left my hand and disappeared. A crackle of thunder sounded.

"This is going to be good." Leo said rubbing his hands.

"We should get off the ship now." I said. We got off and stood there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN (author's note)- I don't know the giant's name. Only Encladus (not sure if I spelled that right) and Porphyrion (not sure if I spelled that right either). So I will make up names and what not. Don't get mad at me-I just don't know their names.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The Giants and Love at last<strong>

**PIPER**

"What now?" Jason asked.

"Game plan. Annabeth?" Percy said.

"Ok. Well Jason, and Piper should take out the left. Percy and I will take the middle, Reyna and Hazel, you guys take the right. Leo, you get to park the ship somewhere safeand easy to get to. And remember the necklaces." Annabeth said. I headed to the let with Jason.

"You ready to do this?" Jason asked.

"Yes. No. Maybe so. Let's get it over with. I'll distract and you slice. Then you distract and I slice." I said and he nodded.

When the earthborn came at us, I guess I was ready. I mean, I was expecting the giants, but they weren't there. I calmed myself down and thought of one emotion that I was feeling the most: love. This time my aura was brighter, and stronger and the plan went well. I distracted and Jason sliced, or shoot them with lightning. I sliced, hacked, and pulverized them. In no time Jason and I were finished.

"Jason, listen. We may die today and I want you to know that I like you. A lot. Remember how we were not really boyfriend and girlfriend? Well maybe we could go out again, but for real this time." I said. My hands were shaking, this was much harder than before.

"I'd love to." Jason said smiling. I smiled back.

"You really mean that? I'm not charmspeaking you or anything?" I asked him warily.

"No, you're not." Jason said.

"Good." I said.

"Hey you guys! We are all done! Come on! Were planning on finding the other giants!" Hazel called out to us. and we ran over.

"You dare defeat my minions!" A voice boomed. A few feet away was a giant about 20 feet tall. "I am Namatoose! I am made for Ares!"

"Wow. You're not very impressing." Reyna called.

"Yea, if you were made for Ares, wouldn't you have more muscles and wouldn't you be wearing armor?" Hazel asked.

"Piper, I need you to charmspeak him into telling us how to kill him." Jason said and I nodded. I wasn't sure it would work, but I remebered wghen I brought Jason back to life-all the emtion I had and feelings.

"Excuse me Namatoose? You are very very great for the replacement of Ares. Now please tell me how I can defeat you because I know its impossible. You are stronger than Ares and much more worty." I cooed.

"An admirer. How nice. Well let's see. I can be defeated by fire. Uh, what else? Oh yeah. And water. But that _is_ impossible because once fire and water touch, water defeats fire. You little creatures are really dumb!" Namatoose laughed and swatted at Annabeth, but just in time she ducked.

"Apparently he doesn't know us." Reyna whispered to Annabeth.

"Hey you guys! I parked the ship over the-" Leo yelled, skidding to a stop as he saw the giant. "Wrong group of people. I should be going now. Bye!" Leo started to back up but I ran and grabbed him.

"This is your fight too." I exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah. I thought you were other people!" Leo said sheepishly.

"Um, Namatoose? Can you show us some of your skills?" Hazel called.

"Yea, we don't know anything. Will you help?" Percy called.

"I'm horrible at holding a sword." Annabeth yelled.

"What's the plan?" Leo whispered to me and Jason.

"You and Percy are gunna defeat him!" Jason said.

"Fire and water." I said.

"Okayy." Leo sighed. Namatoose was swirling around and dancing. Percy walked over.

"That guy has some problems. His moves are dancing and twirling. He's even worse than Ares! Sorry Ares! Didn't really mean that!" Percy said. To Jason he whispered,"I did mean that."

So anyway, back to Namatoose. Are you ready Leo? We have to give it our best shot." Percy said.

They both concentrated really hard. Soon Percy had a wave going, it was hovering over Namatoose.

Leo had a supersized fire ball in both hands.

"Now!" Jason yelled. Percy released the water and Leo threw both fireballs. An expolsion of golden and red light appeared, blurring our vision. When it was gone all you good see was black ichor, I was guessing it was the blood of the giants.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN-They defeated all the giants except for Porphyrion (king of the giants.). I would explain what happened, but it would be really borng and I don't want to lose your attention.****

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: We meet the king of the giants<p>

**HAZEL**

"Only one more giant." Reyna said.

"Where is he?" Percy asked, irritaded.

"Maybe he's coming tomorrow." Leo suggested.

"I hope he is, I'm pooped." Piper said.

"I need a good long sleep." I said, yawning.

"Same here. Sleep sounds so good right now. I know wwe have the necklaces, but I want sleep." Annabeth said. I pressed my necklace.

"I'm not tired!" I exclaimed.

"Me neither." Jason said,"I've been pressing my necklace all day. But I'm forgetting something. What was it?Something Thalia wanted me to do."

"Who's Thalia?" I asked.

"A super hot chick who's a hunter. Also a daughter of Zeus. She's one fine girl." Leo said, sighing.

"Uh?" I questioned.

"She's my sister. Flesh and blood. Not half-sister. Lieutenant of Artemis/Diana." Jason said rolling his eyes.

"Cool." Reyna said.

"The hunters aren't just cool, they rock." Piper said, explaining what happened when they first met.

"Nice." Annabeth, Reyna and I said.

"At least you had a nice visit with them. The first time I met them, I was forced into a tent and had to explain some stuff and wait there for my friend's sister to join a hunter or not. A resue mission just a fail." Percy said, exasperated.

"Whatever. At least you're glad I didn't join the hunters Percy." Annabeth said, kissing Percy on the lips.

"Eww. Get a room." Leo screamed.

"Never!" Percy laughed. Percy chased Leo around, daring to dump him into the sea and keep him there forever.

"Boys." Reyna muttered.

"You know I was actually thinking about joining the hunters," Reyna and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Yea. I mean, I don't have like anyone and I'm pretty sure I never will. Why spend my time dreaming for a guy when I could hang out with my friends?" I asked.

"Same here." Reyna said.

"That's actually a pretty good reason." Piper said.

"Yea. I have this seaweed brain over there. He's glad I didn't kill him already." Annabeth said rolling her eyes.

"I HEARD THAT!" Percy yelled, still chasing Leo.

"Guys! Battle plan!" Annabeth screamed over to them. Percy and Leo moped over, pushing each other on the way.

"Plan?" Leo asked.

"Well

1) Get well rested

2)Test our powers and battle skills

3) Try to contact the gods and goddesses

4) Defeat Porphyrion

5) Sail home." Annabeth said.

"Were going to do it in that order?" Jason asked.

"Ahem. Of course we will. Okay, the last thing we'll do is sleep." Annabeth said.

"HALF-BLOODS!" A voice yelled. We all turned around and saw an Iris-message. Hermes stood their in a blue suit. He kinda of looked like a blue flight attendant.

"Hermes!" Percy said.

"Mercury!" Jason, Reyna and I said.

"We are on our way. We've got a reading on Porphyion. Meet us at the Parthenon. Over." Hermes waved his hand over the mist and it disappeared.

"Yes! I finally get to go there!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Who knows the way?" I asked.

"I do. I have a map and everything." Annabeth replied.

"Why?" Piper asked.

"Her family was supposed to go in the summer, but we had the titan war." Percy answered.

"Oh." Jason said.

"Do you think it would be bad if we kissed in your mom's temple?" Percy asked.

"Yes!" Annabeth said.

"Kidding. Kidding." Percy laughed.

"How long does it take Annabeth?" Leo asked.

"From here? About 12 hours." Annabeth replied.

"What!" Leo cried.

"Oh, be quiet. We'll be there soon." I said.

"Well we can take the boat closer to Athens, its right near the water." Annabeth said.

"Let's go!" Jason yelled. Just when I was about to take a step, the world started spinning and then everything turned black.

When I woke up I was in a place with markets and trees and stands.

"Where are we?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Hello Hazel Gardener." The air shimmered and Minerva appeared.

"Minerva. Lady Minerva. How are you?" I said. I got to my feet and bowed.

"No need." Minerva said, she snapped her fingers and her hair went into a ponytail. A black helmet slipped onto her head.

"Your friends should be waking up, right about now." Minerva snapped her fingers again and the six woke up.

"Where are the other gods and goddesses?" I asked.

"They are coming right about now. Close your eyes." We all did as was said and when we were told to open them again, we found the other 11 major gods and goddesses standing there.

"Dad! Poseidon! Father!" Percy said, stumbling over his words.

"Mother." Annabeth said.

"Dad." Reyna said to Apollo.

"Aphrodite." Piper said.

"Father." Leo said.

"Mom." I said to Ceres.

"Zues." Jason said.

"No time for chatting. Porhyion is coming. " Minerva said.

"I am already here Athena." Towering above us stood the giant king. His face was so ugly, I thought I was going to throw up.

"You'd think he would be better looking," Leo said aloud.

"Insult!" Porhyion reached down and grabbed Leo up in his huge hand. It all went so fast nobody could react.

"LEO!" Piper yelled. We couln't see what was happening but eventually Leo was dropped-on me.

"Uhh, get up!" I yelled. Leo slowly slid off and stumbled, but Reyna caught him.

"Help Leo. We have the giant king," Apollo said. The gods flew up and started attacking.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked.

"I think so. Whoa." Leo said. His eyes fluttered for a moment.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"He grabbed me and squeezed. I felt like I was losing energy, but I made a fireball. That's why it took so long." Leo said.

Annabeth and Percy had a silent conversation with looks.

" What are they saying?" I whispered to Piper.

"I know this may sound weird but I think they're saying this:

Annabeth: Do you think?

Percy: Definitley.

Annabeth: But Artemis-

Percy: There are girls here.

Annabeth: I know. Artemis did give Hazel her necklace face to face.

Percy: They knew.

Annabeth: Yea.

Percy: They should have warned us.

Annabeth: Then we would chicken out.

Percy: Look at Piper. I think she knows what were saying.

Annabeth: Stop the conversation." Piper said.

"Wow. They must know each other pretty well to have to say all that between looks." I said.

"I know." Piper said.

"FELLOW DEMI-GODS!" Percy yelled,"You know how it took a demi-god and a god to defeat Porphyion? Well it was because he was sapping their energy. The chances are better now. We have the necklaces. That's why Artemis gave them to us."

"Ohhh. I get it now."Leo said. He face was back to color.

"I was thinking-" Reyna said,"you know how we had defeat the other giants with their weakness. Fire and water, grain and sun, (totally don't get that) their foot,etc. What if we use that to defeat Porhyion, like we all have to do what we did to defeat him, but at the same time, and with extra power."

"That's really really smart." Annabeth said,"I don't even think I would be able to come up with that. I don't think Athena would."

"We have to get the gods." Jason said. When we finally surveved the damage, the gods were winning. The had jsut taken down Porhyion and were tieing him up. When we finally got their attention and told them what we figured out and planned we were ready.

"Poseidon and Hephaestus you take his back with your sons. Zues and Jason you take his head. Me and Annabeth you take his foot. Piper, Aphrodite you take the left leg. Apollo and Demeter you take your daughters to the right leg. The rest of the gods will get his heart." Athena said. Everyone agreed and we heard the tearing of paper.

"You can't hold me! I'm too powerful!" Porhyion yelled. He staggered up,"Come and get! I am stronger then you! Try!"

"Demi-gods, don't let him touch you or grab you!" Zues said. We split up, going with our parents.

"Positions!" Athena yelled. We took our places, ready to battle.

"Artemis, archer ready! Dionysus vines at the ready! Hera, you do something. Ares, sword ready! Hermes, wings at the ready! Everyone be ready to distract and target!" Athena called.

"Puny gods and demi-gods! I am strong. I never run out of power." Porphyion laughed. He grabbed at Annabeth but she stabbed him in the hand. Blue liquid came out and his face turned pale.

"Aahh! The energy! You fool!" Poryhion yelled.

"Now! While he is distracted!" Athena yelled. All Pluto broke loose. Fire and water dribbled around the giant, blue liquid dripping from him. Me and my mother using flowers, making winter, anything. Reyna and Apollo were working hard too and it was getting really hot. Lightning shook so hard, I bet it could be heard from Greece to New York. Finally Porhyion staggered back and fell. His face was very pale, almost non-exsistent.

"Dionysus!" Demeter called. Dionysus created vines around Poryhion, trapping him for head to toe.

"We need a barrier that is unbreakable. We need to use our powers." Athena said. The gods did work while we watched.

"All done. Bring him to Olypmus Hermes." Zues said.

"Aye-Aye." Hermes was gone in a single flash.

"You guys look horrible!" Aphrodite exclaimed. We all looked at each other. We were all pale, from when king giant grabbed us. We were also battered up pretty bad. "You make me want to a goddess." Aprodite waved her hand and we all looked better: nice clothes, cool shoes, better hair and we looked healthy.

"A job well done, for demi-gods." Zues said. All the gods complimented us.

"Now to get you back home. To the Roman Camp and Greek Camp." Poseidon said. No one said any goodbyes, we would see each other again. The next minute I was sitting in my bunk bed in the Ceres cabin in camp Legion.

"Whoa!" My half-brother exclaimed.

"I'm back!" I said, smiling. After everyone got over the suprise, I walked out the cabin and saw Reyna and Jason. I walked over to them.

"You think we'll ever see them again?" I asked.

"Definitley." Jason said.

"I'm actually missing the Greeks." Reyna said.

**Chapter 14: It's not the end**

**PERCY**

The next morning, Annabeth, Leo, Piper and I were sitting at the beach.

"I miss them." Piper said.

"Me too. I thought Hazel rocked." Leo replied.

"Jason was cool." Annabeth said.

"I miss them all. They were-they were great." I said.

"Hey! Hey!" Piper's half-brother, Sam, called for the sand dunes,"There's a portal to the Roman Camp. Its in the arena."

Sam ran off, Annabeth, Leo, Piper and I at his heels. When we got to the arena we saw unexpected guests.

"Reyna!" Annabeth yelled.

"Hazel!" Leo yelled.

"Jason!" Piper yelled. We rushed up to them.

"I told you we would see them again." Jason said.

"Oh my gods! I can't believe it!" Annabeth exclaimed.

For the next few hours we talked and had fun. We also went into the Roman Camp a few times, but the Romans would try to cut us up. When it was about sunset we were all seated at the beach again.

"I thought about something. The prophecy. Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. Check. To storm or fire the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath. And foes bear arms to the doors of death." Annabeth said.

"We didn't complete the last sentences." Piper stated.

"So your saying this was only the beginning. There's another task for us?" Jason asked.

"It seems like it. I don't think it will be easy. This giant's are _were _the easy part." Reyna said.

"We did all that hard work for nothing?" Leo asked?

"Yea." Hazel said.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked me.

"I agree. The next phase is Leo, me, and or Jason." I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>So I just got back from vaction. June 10th. When I got back, after I finished dinner I got on the computer and typed. I started at 6 and now it 11, almost 12 at night. I needed to finish it, like I told you.<strong>

**I know I had a lot of misspellings, sorry. I just didn't really care at some points because I had to finish.**

**Also, since there is a cliff hanger here, you guys know I'll be writing another story about the second line. **

**You also know I have other stories that I will upload if you read the beginning. **

**So its not the end for me!**

**The next chapter I will upload to here won't be about the story. Just some sneak peaks to other stories and a thanks to my reviewers. So wait for that.**

**I won't be adding any new reviewers after I upload it so if you do review after I upload that chapter I will put it in a comment.**

**Bye!**

**Review!**


	9. Thankyou's and Previews

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO!**

* * *

><p><strong>This is for all my reviewers! Thanks you so much you guys! Without you my story would be very lame and horrible! I liked the criticsm and it really helped me. I also liked the support. I help me move along.<strong>

**Now time for the reviewers names. Some of them don't have usernames, but I will still use them. **

**P.S. I will also list if you reviewed more than once.**

* * *

><p><strong>It it is order from who reviewed first- so don't freak out on me if you aren't first.<strong>

**1)myth-freak214- You reviewed 2 times. Thankyou for the comments!**

**2)Bookwormxtreme-You have no username, so I am just going to use this. Thankyou for the comment!**

**3)iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream- You reviewed 7 times! Thankyou for the comments!**

**4)PercyJacksonLover3- Thankyou for the comment!**

**5)FutureOlympian- You reviewed 2 times! Thankyou for the comments!**

**6)Hopeful Helper hoping to help-You have no username, so I am just going to use this. Thankyou for the comment!**

**8)MysteriousWish-Thankyou for the comment!**

**9)Time2Wake-Thankyou for the comment!**

* * *

><p><strong>Now for previews of stories I will be writing:<strong>

**The Lost Dungeon- **Cameron McCathy is an 14 yearold girl who is always being bullied and made fun of in school and at home just because she hase ADHD and dyslexia. Her twin brother, Dylan, has ADHD and Dyslexia too, but he is worshipped because he is a football star. Her best friend, Chase, takes her and her brother to Camp Half-Blood, where Cameronm is finally the star and she isn't made fun of.

**The Lightning Theif- Annabeth's P.O.V.-** Annabeth Chase is 12 and is talking to Chiron again about getting a quest when they hear a loud roar! This leads to her meeting Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon and finally going on a quest.

**Storm or Fire-** The seven half-bloods face another challenge, even harder than the last, but they are seperated and have to find their way to each other before time runs out. Sequel to my verison of the Son of Neptune.

I just wanted to say that in the chapter before this, the fight between Porphyion wasn't that good-I would have done better but I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry if you hate it. I tried my best to explain and create.

**THE NEXT STORY I AM WRITING IS THE LOST DUNGEON!**


End file.
